


Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion: Bumblebee Route

by HPLovebutt



Series: Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion! [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Kinktober, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt
Summary: As Blake and Yang set off on their own to win the bet, an accidental drink and a full moon create the perfect storm.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Misadventures in the Midnight Mansion: Bumblebee Route

Deep within the Emerald Forest sits an old manor. No one knows where the manor came from, but even stranger is the circumstances surrounding it’s appearance. According to local myths, the manor only appears under the full moon on the darkest night before the first snow falls, signaling the end of fall. If there ever was a night for this elusive residence to appear, it would have to be tonight. Under the light of the fractured moon, it sat, only for tonight, nestled beneath the grove.

No sound pierced the stillness of the forest until the dark wooden door creaked slowly open on it’s hinges. Suddenly, a being, wrapped in a crimson blur, burst through the door and sent rose petals cascading through the foyer. As they landed, they tossed aside their cloak, revealing the first visitor to this mysterious manor to be…a rather short zombie girl.

After brushing the darkly crimson bangs from her eyes, she scanned the foyer carefully before turning back the door frame.

“All right! No threats detected! It’s all clear, you guys!” she called back enthusiastically. Through the door came a witch, ornately dressed head to toe in flowing white robes instead of the usual black, with her luxurious hair hidden beneath an overly large brimmed hat. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes between two fingers.

“You are _far_ too amused by all of this.” she grumbled as she passed by the huntress, who was still crouched in an alert pose.

“Oh, come on Weiss! This is gonna be so much fun! This place shouldn’t even _exist_ and we’re _standing_ in it. Isn’t that awesome?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “It’s simply _thrilling,_ Ruby.” she sighed as she glanced carefully around the foyer.

“Well, it’s already more exciting than the costume party at Junior’s, at least.”

The calm, unfazed voice belonged to a vampire faunus dressed all in tight black, who slid into the room with hair as dark as the unlit room. Her pointed ears twitched as she strode pastthe two of them before settling comfortably against the wall beside the door.

“See? Blake’s having a good time!” Ruby chirped with a smile as Weiss rolled her eyes.

“I don’t care. I still think this is a waste of time.” she grumbled.

“Aww. Spoken like a true _loser_.”

The door, which had almost drifted shut, banged open to make way for a grinning blonde devil, wrapped tightly in revealing crimson with a pair of horns fixed atop her cascading golden curls. With one motion, she kicked the door shut behind her with another loud bang, leaving all four of them in the dark. A cone of light soundlessly beamed out from the flashlight she turned on, and she held it under her chin for maximum effect.

“You can just give up now, if you want. I don’t mind if you’re _too scared_.” she taunted. It was a weak insult, but it got the intended effect: Weiss turned her nose up in the air triumphantly and crossed her arms.

“Don’t count on it. I don’t plan on losing tonight, Yang, so maybe _you_ should be the one to concede.”

The blond devil put her hands behind her head and smirked. “Trying to get me to quit so you don’t have to go through with it? That’s no fun. _”_

Weiss threw up a finger in anger, but Blake put a hand between them calmly. “Alright, yes, we both know how tough you both are. Can we just get this started now?”

Before anyone could react, Ruby leapt onto a coffee table, her arms crossed in an attempt to look more official. “Alright! To go over the rules once again, whoever spends the night in this creepy haunted house without leaving before sunrise _wins_! Whoever leaves the house first _loses_ and has to wear their costume everyday _for a month!_ ”

She dramatically pointed toWeiss and Yang with both hands. “Do the two participants agree to these terms?”

Yang flashed a thumbs up and handed a spare flashlight to Weiss, who took it while rolling her eyes. “Yes, Ruby, we both agree.”

“Great! Now, let’s go Weiss! I wanna see some _ghosts_!”

In a flash, she grabbed the witch under her arm and dragged her down a hallway, eliciting a yelp from her. “ _Ruby_! Get off of me! Let go this instant!”

It was too late. They were already too far down the hallway for her to stop now.

“SeeyaBlakeandYangwe’regonnagothiswaysohavefunwithwhereveryouguysgorwatchoutforghosts!” she rambled excitedly as she disappeared around the corner, yanking a very reluctant Weiss behind her. Suddenly, the room was completely silent as the sounds of the arguing pair faded into the darkness, leaving a devil and a vampress all alone to exchange a confused look.

“This bet’s off to a great start.” Blake stated plainly.

“Remind me why we need to do this in pairs again?” Yang turned to her.

“To know if someone cheats.” she paused before gesturing to the hallway. “…plus, Ruby insisted on going too.”

“I get it. Well, come on then, let’s get this over with then. I have a bet to win.”

Blake smiled as Yang headed through the door opposite the hallway the other two took.

“Lead the way.”

==X==

~~~/ _ **BUMBLEBEE ROUTE:**_ _ **NIGHT OF THE WEREFAUNUS**_ _/_ ~~~

==X==

“Yang?”

“Yeah, Blake?”

“I think we’re lost.”

“We can’t be lost. We’re not looking for anything.”

Blake just pointed to the painting on the wall. “Well, we’ve definitely passed this guy several times now.”

Yang sighed and put a hand to her head. “Alright, you win. What’s the plan?”

The faunus girl put a finger to her chin in thought. “Pick a room and say fuck it?”

This brought a smile to Yang. “I like it. Simple and easy.” She turned to the nearest door and threw it open before bowing slightly in mock courtesy.

“After you.”

Blake just rolled her eyes. “What’s wrong? You’re not scared to go in, are you?”

She whipped her head up with a grin. “Who knows? Maybe I’m just being polite.Maybe I just want to take in the sight of you _rocking_ that costume.”

The teasing had become natural at this point in their relationship, but it still made Blake blush as she tried to remain cool.

“I-I’m glad you approve.”

As she passed Yang, she felt a hand playfully squeeze her ass. “Oh, I can do _more_ than approve, you know.”

“Just wait until we find a room, you dork.” she laughed as she brushed her hand away. The stairwell creaked as they started into the black abyss. The stairs spiraled upward, creaking and groaning with each step they took. The flashlight cut a swath of illumination above their heads until they reached an ornate wooden door. Blake closed her hand around the knob and jiggled it to no effect.

With a sigh, she turned to Yang. “It’s locked. You wanna…”

“I’m on it.”

She stepped passed her and whipped her foot at the door, cracking it off it’s hinges in one kick and sending splintered wood skitteringacross the floor.

“I was going to say find another room, but…that works.”

The room Yang broke into was probably the furthest thing from normal they could have found. A large, circular window took up most of the far wall, letting the full moon completely illuminate the room with it’s shimmering glow. Everything in the space took on the pale light of the fractured moon, from the various glasses and vials filled with obscure liquids to the oddly placed fixture in front of the window that as much a bed as it was an altar. Dusty books were everywhere they looked: some were opened and marked to specific passages, while others towered in a stack high into the air next to burnt down candles and beakersof various colored fluids.

Yang whistled as she eyed everything in the room. “This certainly makes things more interesting. Didn’t figure this place would have a creepy cult lab like this.”

“I don’t know. I kind of expected it, honestly.” Blake stated plainly from the doorway. “I just…don’t see the point of the bed.”

Yang just shrugged. “Who cares? Works out better for us, doesn’t it? Now we don’t have to go looking for another room to crash in.”

Blake rubbed her neck and sighed. “True. The sooner we can sleep, the sooner we can get this over with.”

She started to take a step, but Yang slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her back tight against her chest, making her yelp and giggle. “Oh, is sleeping _all_ you’d like to do tonight? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking peeks at me when we were at Junior’s.”

The faunus girl smoldered deeply and quickly glanced at the floor. She thought that under the darkness of the club, Yang wouldn’t notice her eyes tracing her up and down. The sight of all her delicious curves squeezed into such a small red corset and an even smaller pair of matching shorts was a sight she never wanted to forget, so she stole lingering glances and ‘accidental’ touches whenever she could.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” she tried to deflect, hoping to remain cool, but the warmth welling in her cheeks was giving her away.

“Play innocent all you want. I know _exactly_ how much you like my costume.” she whispered, dragging a finger up her arm. “Now, why don’t we make this place a little more comfortable so _we_ can get a little more comfortable?”

Thankful for the change of subject, she nodded, and they set out on opposite sides of the room. Blake tore down what was left of the curtains and draped them on the bed while Yang grabbed some unlit candles. As she reached for the last one, her hand brushed against a stack of books teetering on the edge of the alchemy station. With a deafening crash, the tower clattered onto the floor, sending dust, cobwebs, and books flying.

Yang swore loudly as the falling books rained upon her and knocked the candles from her hands. As she sighed and bent down to retrieve them, she paused. One of the books, a small, leather-bound journal that had fallen open, caught her eye, and she glanced at the passage that had captured her attention. The more she read, the more her brow furrowed, and she eventually picked the journal up to read the entire entry.

“ _ **ALCHEMICAL NOTES 69:**_ _I’ve finally done it! They all called me mad, but who’s laughing now!? HA! ME! THAT’S WHO! Were I not such a fool, I would have realized the answer was right in front of me the entire time! The Landisroot is the key!_ _The special properties inherent in the reagent provide the intended reaction in the aphrodisiac, but the effects are not nearly strong enough. Need to find a way to increase the output.’_

‘ _ **ALCHEMICAL NOTES 70:**_ _Interesting discovery in regards to the Landisroot. It appears to react quite potently at night. Gave me an idea, but it’s a long shot._

_‘_ _ **ALCHEMICAL NOTES 71:** _ _Major breakthrough_ _tonight_ _! Used a willing_ _F_ _aunus test subject for latest batch. No effects became apparent, until the subject left the lab. Once outside, the reaction occurred almost instantly! Something must be triggering it, but what could it be? Further testing needed._ _Also n_ _eed to find new place to hide the elixir: can’t risk Moira discovering my anniversary gift to her until it’s completed. I’ll grab a wine bottle and hide it in the cabinet: no one will think twice about that!_

‘ _ **ALCHEMICAL NOTES 72:**_ _IT’S THE MOON! IT HAS TO BE! The light of the moon must have some effect on the_ _Faunus when exposed the aphrodisiac! The combination of the Landisroot and the moonlight ha_ _ve an_ _adverse effect on the Faunus: it awakens something in them, something…troubling._ _The effects are temporary_ _and they’re still in control_ _, thank the gods, but_ _I shudder to think what the result would be should there be a full m_ _o_ _-”_

“Oh, wow. I didn’t think there would _actually_ be wine in here.”

Yanglooked up, and her heart leapt into her throat. Blake was in front of the cabinet, studying and gently shaking a wine bottle filled with an incredibly vivid red liquid. Before she could raise a hand or even her voice, she watched in horror as Blake uncorked the bottle, sniffed it, then took a small sip.

“Wait, Blake -”

_“Eugh._ This tastes awful. It’s…bitter, but in a bad way. At least Junior’s has some flavor.”

As she shuddered through the last of the taste, Yang froze completely. Her quietly confident girlfriend just took an _incredibly_ potent aphrodisiac right in front of her. The shock rendered her motionless, even as Blake casually slid the bottle back onto the shelf.

“Well, I guess there’s no wine, but I’m sure…” she paused as she caught sight of Yang with her mouth hanging open “…Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

She started across the room, but before Yang could stop her, she passed in front of the moonlit window. Immediately, the faunus girlhalted, her eyes rolling back into her head as she clutched her stomach and doubled over with a wheezing grunt.

Yang rushed to her side as panic and adrenaline coursed through her. “Blake! Are you alright?! C’mon, talk to me!”

She clutched her arm, before falling to her hands and knees, still gasping harshly. “I…feel so… _hot_ …” she rasped through panting grunts. Upon glancing at the window, Yang’s suspicion of dread was confirmed: clouds may have blocked the way, but there was no mistaking the fracturedethereal orb that loomed over them as anything less than full.

The faunus girl panted heavily on the floor, feeling as though she would burst into flames as every nerve in her body grew warm. Suddenly, an ache from somewhere deep within her grew stronger and stronger, until her head pounded in time with her heart. Her nails grew from her finger tips until they became sharp enough to leave scratches in the floor. Her mid length hairsurged forth wildly, spilling past her shoulders and down her back like an inky river as it tumbled and tangled around itself. Her two pointed ears pushed themselves out even further, growing more ferocious looking to match her hair. The transformation was complete when a long, jet black tailroughly fluffed out of her lower back. Something within her cried out for the night, and with a growl, she tossed her head back and howled passionately up at the moon, filling the room with an ear-piercing shriek.

But despite all the changes, only one thing hammered through her mind above all else: she was suddenly _extremely_ fucking horny. She needed Yang and she needed her _right. Fucking. Now._

Yang stood, speechless with utter shock: did she _really_ just watch an aphrodisiac turn Blake into some kind of… _were_ _faunus_ _?!_ Sheer dumbfounded confusion rooted her to the spot, not moving an inch even as Blake finally stood. She whipped her head around quickly, letting her pitch black hair hang wildly in front of her eyes that were now glowing with a crimson gleam.

“Blake, talk to me. Are you okay? How do you feel?” she finally asked carefully. Her heart hammered in her chest as her girlfriend panted heavily in front of her, staring her down like a predator sizing up it’s prey.

Before she could react, Blake was directly in front of her. Moving with unnatural speed (even for her) she seized her head with both hands and yanked her in for a kiss so fierce that it threw her off guard. It was definitely still Blake, but turned up to 11. Her girlfriend was never this forward (or this strong, for that matter): she was usually much softer, much more gentle, but not tonight. Now, she was driven by something more, something from within, something…primal.

All Yang could do was succumb beneath Blake’s newfound aggression. She stumbled back against the desk, gasping whenever Blake was merciful enough to let her come up for air.With a hungry look in her eyes, the faunus girl licked her lips as she worked off her corset with a desire that bordered on recklessness, ripping it away and making Yang shriek playfully.Any trace of hesitation disappeared as Blake clambered into her lap with a ravenous smile. She darted in and traced her tongue down her throat and between her breasts, intent on tasting every inch of her breathless prey.

As her long nails scraped a tingling path down her bare back, she leaned close with a savage grin and nibbled her neck. It was gentle only for a moment, before her teeth sank in just enough to make Yang shiver under the dull pain. Her lips were soft and warm, but her teeth were sharp. The blonde devil tossed aside her hair to bare her throat more easily to her harsh yet tender mouth.

She gripped the table, letting stunted gasps roll into gentle giggling as her girlfriend bit her neck and shoulders before burying her face in her tits, growling hungrily and filling her mouth with the peaks of her breasts.Yang gasped sharply as the points of her teeth closed tightly around her sensitive nipples, and she held Blake’s head against her, not wanting her to move so she could prolong the aching thrill. As she worked her way down her body, she gruffly kissed each pink mark her bites left until she reached her creamy thighs.

In the interest of helping her, Yang slid off the table and moved to wiggle out of her shorts, but Blake growled and batted her hands away. Instead, she sank her claws into the small red garment and literally tore it off, throwing the tattered remains away and shoving her legs apart.

“BLAKE! What the fuck? You just ruined th- _oohhhh_ … _.”_ she trailed off into a wavering moan as Blake buried her face between her thighs. The sudden intensity of her mouth melted any trace of anger she once had. Despite her new aggression, she still knew exactly where Yang was the most sensitive, but she attacked them with her tongue so ferociously it left the blond devil breathless and struggling to stand. Feeling the rough, wet warmth of her tongue slide within her pussy and around her clit sent a delicious heat aching through every muscle and curled her toes.

She ran her fingers through the faunus girl’s tangled hair, gripping it tightly as Blake worked her harder. Pressing her pussy against her tongue, Yang couldn’t stop herself from grinding against the throbbing roughness. Between her legs, she could feel Blake growling in excitement as her nails scraped wonderfully down her lower back before tightly digging into her ass and hips. It wasn’t long until her tongue overwhelmed her, and Yang whipped her head back as stars burst behind her eyes and her body tightened with pleasure. With an impassioned shriek, she lost herself beneath Blake’s dexterous mouth, and let each wave of her orgasm leave her gasping with relief.

Even as she was recovering, she could still feel the roughness of Blake’s tongue eagerly lapping up the mess dripping down her inner thighs. Stillgiggling from the sensitivity, Yang couldn’t believe that her beloved Blake, her beautiful, lovely, shy little Blakewas acting so…intense.

Before she could finish catching her breath, Blake was upon her again, seizing her and pressing her lips against hers so fiercely. Her tongue swirled in her mouth, letting Yang taste herself and sending a wonderful, shivering thrill down her spine. Instinctively, she reached out to hold her, but Blake was faster. In a flash, her hand was around her wrist, hurling it away as she took control.

Suddenly, Yang felt herself being lifted off the ground. With a look of a starved animal eyeing it’s first meal, Blake half-helped, half shoved her to the floor and climbed onto her waist. Yang laughed in playful defeat as she panted heavily, ready for whatever she had in store.

Now astride her waist, the faunus girl growled triumphantly. With one hand, she tore the clothes from her body like a wolf stripping a bone, leaving only fluttering tatters across her glistening skin. As Blake slid up her body, she looked down at her triumphantly, like a beast atop the food chain. All her love and affection for Yang set her body aflame with primal instinct, and now that she had conquered her prey, it was time to enjoy her victory.

Yang giggled as she let herself be held down, surrendering herself gladly to Blake’s ravenous whims. As her girlfriend hovered over her, she knew what was coming next, butwhat she didn’t expect was the tenderness of her hand softly running through her hair: the way she did it was exactly the way Blake used to do it. It took her off guard once again, which is exactly what Blake wanted, like a beast toying with it’s prey. She suddenly seized her by the hair, grinning hungrily as she pressed her pussyinto her mouth and pinned her to the ground with her powerful thighs.

Once she felt her tongue against her sensitive folds, she began to buck her hips on her face. With each twist of her hips, she grunted and wrapped her fingers more tightly through Yang’s hair. The blonde devil looked up her so lovingly, so eager to give her what she had claimed. When the heat in her body threatened to consume her, she released Yang to greedily caress herself, letting her hands roam across her jiggling tits.

Overcome with sensation, she lost herself in her self induced lust, which was the opening Yang needed. In one motion, she threw her arms around her thighs, locking her against her mouth. Blake looked down from her blissful stupor to see Yang’s eyes narrow in joyful determination: the hunter had now become the prey, and the blonde devilwanted payback for earlier.

It only took seconds before Yang’s assault left her in a whimpering, growling mess. Her hands gripped her golden locks, holding on tightly as she shuddered against her mouthwithout restraint. Feeling her tongue know just where to touch to send her shivering through joyful grunts made her whole body tense up so perfectly.

The faunus girl thrusted her hips with a feral eagerness, her own impending orgasm becoming the only thought that hammered through her head. As she rocked furiously in time with Yang’s tongue, a wicked heat spiraled through her, extending to every muscle in her body. As she tossed her head back, Blake let loose with an ear-splitting howl of primal lust that shook the entire room as sweet relief swept her into breathlessness.

Yang felt her thighs tense erratically beneath her arms, but she did not yield, even as the faunus girl’s grunting moans slowly regressed into a lilting pant. Only once the last of her desire had left her did Yang relent and let her go freely. She wiggled out from under her and caught the girl in her arms as she slumped over. Carefully, Yang scooped up her spent girlfriend, cradling her softly as she carried her to the bed.

The room went dark as the moon sank behind the clouds: the curse had been lifted, and Blake began to go back to normal. Her messy hair returned to it’s proper length, the tail disappeared, and the nails went away, leaving only a very sleepy Blake curled up against her chest. Yang smiled, relieved to see the effects weren’t permanent, and she laid with her on the bed, feeling her softly rise and fall with each breath as she waited for her to awaken.

===/===

The first thing Blake felt when she woke up (besides a rather tender ache across her entire body) was warmth surrounding her. She looked up into the lilac eyes of her girlfriend, who smiled down at her as she held her in her arms.

“How are you feeling?”

Blake blinked slowly, remembering everything and blushing incredibly. “…Very tired. How long was I out?”

“Just for a half-hour.” Yang sighed. “But I’m glad you’re back.”

She leaned down and kissed her, but Blake just retreated behind a sheet bashfully. “Um…you weren’t…weirded out by anything I did, were you? I just…”

“Shhh.” she hushed. “I _loved_ it. I thought you were incredible.”

Blake peeked out carefully. “S-so…you’re okay with…letting me take the lead…like that again?”

Yang just smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Of course. Don’t hesitate to let me know what you’re comfortable with when were together, okay?”

The faunus girl nodded sheepishly and dropped the sheet. “So…do you know why I-”

“Some kind of ancient love potion that only affects Faunus. You thought it was…wine, I think?”

“Oh.” she said plainly, pausing for a moment in thought before her cheeks grew incredibly warm. “…C-could we…take it with us? If you’re…comfortable with me being like that?”

Yang grinned and lifted her chin: it was the best suggestion her girlfriend ever had. The sight of her amber eyes shimmering with such adorable eagerness and tenderness made her heart melt.

“I fucking love you.” she whispered, making Blake giggle as she pressed her lips to hers. It was all back, from the way she carefully touched her shoulder to the way she played with her golden curls as they kissed. Yang had missed all of it, all of this affection, but she couldn’t deny how incredible she felt beneath Blake’s more…feral side.

As she felt the faunus girl recline in her arms contentedly, a thought flashed through her mind. “Although…you _did_ fuck up my shorts.”

Blake blushed once again, her eyes flicking down to the remains of her own costume as she laughed softly. “Hey, mine got destroyed, too.”

“That doesn’t make up for you being so _naughty._ ” she grinned, letting her hands wander beneath the sheet.

Blake raised an eyebrow suggestively, her attempts to stay cool falling away to the heat in her cheeks. “…Then I guess you’d better let me make it up to you.”

Yang smiled devilishlyas she leaned back and carefully pulled Blake on top of her. The faunus girl moved slowly under the covers, sliding a thigh over her waist before leaning in for another tender kiss. No amount of alchemy in the world could ever hope to recreate the amount of love they possessed for one another, andthe room, once filled with the howls of a beast in heat, slowly bubbled with the soft, tired laughter of a devil and vampress one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and Happy Spooktober! I hope you enjoyed this silly little Halloween fluffsmut I wrote! For some reason, it took me much longer to find the idea for this than the other one, but once I got the idea, writing the rest of it was so much fun. If you haven't already, check out the other route to see how Weiss and Ruby fared during this whole ordeal. Have a great day and an even better Halloween! If you want, hit me with a comment and let me know what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!
> 
> (P.S: give yourself a pat on the back if you caught the 'An American Werewolf In London' reference!)


End file.
